The fourth great ninja war
by KamiRiku
Summary: 14 years after where they are in the Manga Naruto has asked Sasuke to train three genin. However one of them is different from the rest.
1. The beginning

_Prologue_

_During the Five Kage meetings, Sasuke came in and killed Danzo and then left. After that all the Kages returned to their villages and in Konoha the elders thought about whom to become the next Hokage. They chose Kakashi but he said no telling them Naruto should become the next. For the next month they thought about it and then chose Naruto. The first thing Naruto did was have Neji, Rock Lee, Choji, Shikamaru, and himself go search for Sasuke. The elders warned Naruto that it wouldn't work because he lived most of his life in revenge. The search wasn't as easy as before but when they found him they didn't need to fight him because he was in near death conditions. Sasuke now wanted to kill Madara so Sasuke would be the last Uchiha alive. After they brought Sasuke back to the village Naruto made a deal with Sasuke. All Sasuke had to do was be an ANBU and he could live in the village and still search for Madara. Sasuke accepted only if team Taka was allowed to stay in Konoha as well. Naruto agreed to that._

Chapter 1

14 years later

The door to the Hokage's main room opened up, and Sasuke came in wearing his regular AMBU costume.

"Naruto, why did you ask me to come here?" Sasuke asked. Naruto stood up and walked toward Sasuke. Naruto was wearing an Orange shirt with black with an Orange cape on. Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and said.

"Sasuke you're fired from the ANBU."

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"I know I told you that you had to be an ANBU but now I want you to do something else." Naruto said.

"Which is?" Sasuke asked.

"I want you to be a Jonin-sensei," Naruto said.

"Me? Teach three Genin? Naruto I do hope you know I was once a traitor to this village." Sasuke said.

"I know, but there is one student I want you to teach. No one else could teach better him better then you." Naruto said trying to convince Sasuke.

"Alright show me the kid," Sasuke agreed. Like normal academy students the boy was training outside of the school.

"There he is," Naruto said pointing at a kid flinging kunai up against a wall. "His name is Hayate, and he's a bit different from your regular academy student."

"How?" Sasuke asked.

"Well for one he has never had parents, the boy was found in Orochimaru's Castle in a test tube as a new born baby. We have discovered that Orochimaru gave the boy DNA from popular Kekkei Genkai. How Orochimaru got some of them is beyond me," Naruto said.

"What can he do?" Sasuke asked.

"Sharingan, Ice release, remember Haku, Shikotsumyaku, the power to control bones, and just last week he was seen doing the Byakugan." Naruto said.

"And because of that you want me to train him?" Sasuke asked.

"Well it will be with two other Genin but yeah, just look at him doesn't he just say the second Sasuke," Naruto said. Hayate was 12 years old from when he started aging; he has plain white hair with Caucasian skin. He always wears white pants and a blue shirt with a black X on the back of it.

"I accept but don't think for one second I'll be as easy as Kakashi." Sasuke said.


	2. Becoming a Genin

_Hello, I just liked to say that this story has nothing to do with the third Naruto movie, I've never seen it, but I just saw that some character from that movie tried to plunge the world into the fourth great ninja war._

Hayate walked into his normal classroom, room number 26. He looked around at the desks, the desk were fit for three students, five on the right, five on the left. Hayate wasn't the type of person to be there late or early, he got their everyday at the same time. Five minutes to when class starts, from four minutes down everyone rushed in. Today the normal class was smaller, because they had just taken there Ninja Academy Graduation Test those who past would be in class today. Eighteen students had past this year; on the left three students were already there, while on the right six students were already there. Hayate's official seat is the top right, there are no assigned seating, but Hayate claimed this spot for himself. Looking back down the only person he saw that he knew was Tori in the first desk on the left. Like himself she claimed that seat and no one sat there; she is the daughter of Sasuke and Karin and Hayate has a little crush on her. Hayate is very popular with the girls; all of them instantly fall in love with him at first site. Tori is the girl version of Hayate however no boys stalker her.

After the five minutes had past everyone was there except one person and the teacher.

"I'm here I'm not late, I was helping and old lady," the last boy to come in the room said. His name was Niku Uzamaki, son of Naruto Uzamaki and Hinata Uzamaki. He has just like his mother the Byakugan and knows most of his father's Jutsu's. His personality is just like his father, a goofball and an idiot. He got the worst score on the test and just barely past it. Right after Niku sat down the door flung open and an older ninja walked in.

"Hello students, Konohamaru your teacher couldn't make it today so I'm here to assign you groups." The ninja said. "My name is Kakashi, now let's began." Hayate had no care who he was pared with, he sat there daydreaming waiting to hear his name. Hayate waited until he heard Kakashi say last group, and he knew that had to have him in it.

"Alright group 6 will contain, Hayate, Niku Uzamaki, and Hana Haruno. That is all, also one more thing, only three groups will pass the final test, and the other three will come back to the academy." Kakashi said and then he walked out of the room. After hearing that Hayate looked at Hana, Hana was the daughter of Sakura and Rock lee. Rock lee loved Sakura so much that they used her last name instead of his. She was much like Rock lee then she was of Sakura. She is second best Kunoichi to use Taijutsu in her class. Number one being Tori. From there they were allowed to go home, however when they got home in each of their mailbox's they had a letter telling them when and where to meet their sensei tomorrow. Group 6's was at lunch on the roof of the academy.

The next day when they got there sitting in a chair was Sasuke Uchiha. Next to him were three other folds up chairs.

"Welcome, take a seat it's time for introductions. Hayate you go first," Sasuke said. They all sat down and Hayate began to speak.

"Well, I have no family, no friends, and yet I have these extraordinary powers. According to what the ANBU told me they found my baby body in a test tube in Orochimaru's castle. Yeah that's pretty much it," Hayate said.

"Good enough, Hana you," Sasuke said.

"Hi, my parents are Sakura Haruno and Rock Lee! I love Taijutsu! But I don't like blood at all. I love pink; it's my favorite color, that's why I always wear it! I think that's it," Hana said.

"I guess I go next. So my parents are the Hokage and Hinata Hyuga. Of course she goes by Uzamaki now, uh just like my mom I have the Byakugan. I'm really actually smart I just don't like school," Niku said before Hayate interrupted him.

"Smart yeah right, I saw your report card. All thirty out of thirty, meaning you're the worst at everything." Hayate said.

"That's a lie, I failed those test on purpose," Niku said.

"Yeah right who would fail test on purpose?" Hayate asked.

"Hayate stop it, not everyone's as smart as you," Hana said.

"So now you're siding with him!" Both Niku and Hayate said at the same time.

"That's it, I'm kill you guys," Sasuke said and jumped to the phone wires to the right of them.

"What?" Hana asked.

"We need a plan to stop him," Niku said. Right then they heard Sasuke start Chidori.

"I got one, Niku you can do Byakugan correct?" Hayate asked.

"Yeah so what?" Niku replied.

"Well I can to, so if you used your Byakugan on his wrist so no chakra can go into his Chidori and I'll use it on his shoulder so no chakra can get by." Hayate suggested.

"Deal, but what should Hana do?" Niku asked.

"Hana when he comes toward us jump up and slam your foot down into his head," Hayate said and the laugh a little.

"Okay," Hana said.

"Here I come!" Sasuke yelled and jumped from the wire coming at them with Chidori. The second Sasuke said that he remembered something Naruto had told him.

"Don't use Chidori at Hayate, he might copy that jutsu. And I want you to teach him that later." However when Sasuke looked at Hayate; Hayate had the Byakugan.

Both Niku and Hayate jumped up at the same time with Byakugan on to stop him. Hayate hit first with Niku right behind him. After that they jump to the nearest building. As Sasuke was landing Hana appeared and hit him with her foot at the top of his head pushing him into the building. Niku and Hayate jump back to see Sasuke stand up and look at all three of them.

"You three! You will never become academy students again! Because….

You passed." Sasuke said.

"We passed!" All three of them screamed as they were jumping up and down in excitement. In the background Sasuke was freaking out because he just realized that he sounded like Kakashi.

Genin who passed the final test in order who passed first.

Group 6-

Sensei-Sasuke Uchiha

Hayate- A genius who was perfect with Genjutsu, Taijutsu, and Ninjutsu. His normal outfit is just a plain black T-shirt and white shorts. Some say the reason Hayate's hair is white and his skin is albino is because he is the son of Orochimaru, but there is no proof. He is mostly seen using his Sharingan, but that doesn't stop him from using his Byakugan. Just not at the same time.

Niku Uzamaki- The twin son of Naruto and Hinata, he hates school but loves ninja's. He wears his father's old jumpsuit; he has the Byakugan like his mother. Niku has blonde spiky hair like his father, but has had no sign of having the nine tailed fox within him. He's loudmouth and doesn't know when to be quiet.

Hana Haruno- The daughter of Sakura and Rock lee, she just like every other girl, and has a crush on Hayate. She loves pink so much that she even dyed her hair pink. Hana clothes are a T-shirt and pants that are pink. She also loves Taijutsu like her father.

Group 1-

Sensei- Neji Hyuga

Inu Inuzaka- The son of Kiba and Ino; he also carries a dog. He never tells anyone his dog's name because he says it's also the name of their perfect jutsu. Inu has long blonde hair, but hides it by wearing a green coat with a hood.

Tori Uchiha- Daughter of Sasuke and Karin, is also the only living female Uchiha. She has red hair like her mother and the Sharingan like her father. She is a genius and the best Kunoichi in her class. Her clothes are a black T-shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back with red shorts.

Shouta Aburame- Son of Shino and Tenten loves ninja tools and bugs. Just like his best friend Inu he also hides in a coat, however his is blue. He hair color is black but things other than that are unknown.

Group 4-

Sensei- Shino Aburame

Yuuto Nara- A shinobi from the Nara clan.

Sakana Uzamaki- Daughter of Naruto and Hinata, twin to Niku. Almost opposite from her twin brother; shy, doesn't talk at all. She also had the Byakugan. Her normal clothes are a purple jumpsuit.

Yuu Kurama- A shinobi from the Kurama clan.


	3. Mission

As group six flew through the trees looking for the purse stealer, Hayate saw him with his Sharingan. So Hayate jumped from the tree down to grab him.

"Stop, hand over the purse or else," Hayate said with his Sharingan still on.

"Sharingan, Madara! Here take the purse you're the one who asked for it in the first place." The robber said.

"What? Who's Madara?" Hayate asked. But the robber ran off before he could answer the question. Hundred yards later Sasuke caught up to the robber.

"Sasuke, is that you? So you are working for Madara such great news." The robber said.

"I am not, and you're coming with me," Sasuke said and grabbed him.

Back at the Hokage castle group six was turning in their mission.

"Oh thank you very much, I have to thank you," the old women who they had to get her purse said.

"Oh, no that's okay, you're already paying us," Hana said.

"Oh, but this isn't money it's to get free ice cream at an ice cream shop. My son owns it so he told me to give it to the ones who find my purse. Here you go all four of you," the women said.

"Thank you very much," Niku said taking them. Niku handed them out to everyone except to Sasuke because he was talking to Naruto. Their conversation ended, and Niku handed Sasuke the ice cream ticket.

"Thanks," Sasuke said and walked next to Hayate. He whispered into his ear, "Here I'm busy tomorrow keep mine." No one noticed it except them; this had been there eighth mission. They planned on doing only nine and then doing a lot of training until the Chunin exams.

"So last mission tomorrow?" Hana asked.

"Nope, free day tomorrow. Use your free ticket tomorrow," Sasuke said.

"Okay," they all said and left.

The next day around noon Hayate had already saw Hana and Niku go into the ice cream shop, but Hayate wanted to give the extra ticket to someone. Just then Hayate saw Tori walking around, and Hayate jumped to her.

"Hey Tori, Sasuke your asked me to give this to you," Hayate lied and gave her the ticket.

"Thanks, so you want to go now, together?" Tori asked.

"Sure," Hayate responded. Right when they walked in, they saw Hana and Niku leave together. When they got to the counter the guy asked them.

"You aren't ninja's are you?"

"Yes, why?" Hayate asked.

"Well, I just had to kick two other ninja's out because they were arguing pretty loud," the man said. Tori started laughing, Hayate just thought "duh". Once they got to the table and started eating Hayate asked Tori something.

"Tori, does your dad, Sasuke ever talk about anyone named Madara?"

"No, why?" Tori asked.

"Well because today on a mission while I had my Sharingan on," Hayate said telling her the whole story.

"Oh, remember now. My dad wants to kill Madara, that's why he rejoined Konoha. They told him they could find him, but the never did." Tori said remembering.

"Who was he?" Hayate asked.

"Only thing I know is that he was the leader of a big, evil gang," Tori said. (Since they never really finished off Akatsuki, the schools don't teach about it).

"Oh, but why would I look like him? He's much older than me." Hayate asked.

"Sharingan can do many things, or maybe he has a Jutsu that can do that," Tori said.

"Thank you for the information," Hayate said and finished his Ice cream.

"Yeah, no problem. " Tori said and left the ice cream shop.

Hayate woke up on a grass fields lying on someone's white foot. It was actually the color white; Hayate was shocked at this and looked up. It was the man he had been told so much about, Orochimaru.

"Hello my son, have a good sleep?" Orochimaru asked.

"You are not my father," Hayate replied.

"True, but I gave you all my DNA I worked so hard to find," Orochimaru said.

"So! Where are my real parents anyway?" Hayate yelled at him.

"How would I know, I'm not Orochimaru!" The person who looked like Orochimaru said and grabbed Hayate. He stuck a kunai at Hayate's next and said, "Sharingan now!" Hayate did has he had ordered; the moment he activated his Sharingan they warped to a top of a building. Hayate recognized it, this was the place where the third Hokage died.

"You see that Jutsu up there?"

"Yes, the one behind the third Hokage," Hayate said.

"That jutsu is called Dead Demon Consuming Seal, now I want you to reverse that jutsu with your Sharingan," the man said.

"Wait how?" Hayate asked. The man just looked at Hayate at hit him directly on spine on his neck. The man started to walk away and from that his appearance changed, his face changed. He now had on a mask with only one eye hole, and he looked at Hayate before he disappeared.

On the outside world, Sasuke and his group was inside Hayate's house waiting for him.

"Should we wake him up?" Niku asked.

"We barge into his room, and wake him up. Way to rude," Hana said.

"He was late, his punishment shall be to be woken up by us." Sasuke said and walked into Hayate's room. "Does he look like he's sleeping?"

"Who sleeps with their Sharingan on?" Niku asked. Hana hit Niku on the head and said, "You wouldn't know, but he doesn't look natural like that."

"Your right," Sasuke said. He started to shake Hayate and saying "Wake up." Finally Hayate did awake in a sweat.

"You alright?" Niku asked.

"What? Yeah I'm okay," Hayate said and closed his Sharingan eyes.

"What were you dreaming about? You had your Sharingan on," Sasuke asked.

"Nothing, I don't know why I had it on," Hayate said. Sasuke issued them all to sit down in Hayate's table. Hayate's house was an apartment since he had no family; a bathroom, living room, bedroom, and kitchen. The living room just had a couch on it, while Hayate's bedroom had every ninja tool in it. The kitchen was clean and had food in the refrigerator, and the bathroom was just a toilet and a sink. His walls were painted blue, and the floor was wood.

"Even through your partners got here on time, they don't even know what the mission is; I wanted to keep it a secret. We want to know a little bit more about some stuff so we are going to go investigate Orochimaru's Castle. Two teams will be going out on this mission, ours and group 1. I want to see all of your bright young faces tomorrow at five. Now today you have a free day, you should get some sleep early on today, because you need to wake up tomorrow early." Sasuke told them.

When they arrived at Orochimaru's castle, everyone was on alert but a little less than normal. Niku and Hana were talking to each other, Inu and Shouta just the same. Hayate and Tori were talking about what they were going to do when they got into the castle. Neji and Sasuke didn't even look at each other.

"Everyone, be on guard. We know not the dangers of what comes next," Neji said. As they walked into the castle Sasuke kept getting flashbacks of him being in there. When they entered the main room the saw a man on the ground bleeding.

"Kabuto? Is that you?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, Sasuke, but this time I'm not here for you," Kabuto said.

"Who then?" Sasuke asked.

"Orochimaru's power, in your body. Isn't that right?" Hayate said.

"Yep, I'm here for you," Kabuto said.

"Then why I you betraying Orochimaru?" Hayate asked.

"What do you mean?"

"To capture me, ha Orochimaru didn't tell you to do that."

"If not who did?"

"Then man hiding in the shadows!" Hayate said and then just to kill Kabuto. The moment he jumped the ceiling started to fall. All they heard was a scream from Hayate and everything went dark. The castle was now split into two; it would be useless to try to get to the other side.

"Hayate!" Tori screamed in terror.

"Stop, Tori. Sometimes one must be sacrificed for the sake of other," Sasuke said. "Let's go back to Konoha.

On the other side Hayate opened his eyes and saw the masked man once again.


	4. 3 years later

"So do you want to repeat what happened before or will you activate your Sharingan now?" the masked man asked. Hayate knew there was no fighting his way out now so he activated his Sharingan.

"Why do you even want it? It's only been a day," Hayate asked.

"Because I want it now," The masked man said. He took off his masked and said, "I am Madara." And with his Sharingan eyes stole it from Hayate. And then he was just gone Hayate was now alone he could still see Kabuto's dead body crushed underneath the rock, well actually only his arm.

"Well let's see how good this bone power is," Hayate said to himself. Bones appeared coming out jagged from his elbow down to his fingernails. It seemed like hours later that Hayate finally gave up he barely made a dent out of the rocks.

Back at Konoha team Sasuke and team Neji had just made it home and were reporting the mission.

"YOU LOST HAYATE!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke.

"Wasn't my faulted he jumped at the following rocks," Sasuke said.

"But hey Kabuto was killed so we succeeded in our mission," Neji said trying to change the subject.

"Alright but we just lost the main interest for the upcoming Chunin exams." Naruto said.

"Don't downgrade my team, I think my whole team will become popular because of me training them," Sasuke argued.

"Wait a second I won't have to eat Kabuto's arm to survive I watched Madara teleport out with my Sharingan. I can do it now!" Hayate said happily. He started to think about Konoha and just like he thought appeared in his house.

"Finally what took you so long," A man said in the dark. He walked out of the dark and it was Madara.

"What how did you get here?" Hayate asked.

"I teleported here, same way you got here," Madara said.

"What do you want then?"

"If you would join me, since Sasuke wouldn't."

"Why the hell would I?"

"Because I want to you," Madara said. The moment he said that shuriken flew out and hit Madara. Log! Madara was gone. Sasuke jumped in to the window that he broke via the shuriken.

"Chunin exams are coming up, its time you had some real training," Sasuke said.

"The whole team?" Hayate asked.

"No, just you, Tori, and me," Sasuke said. "We begin tomorrow at dawn, back now get something to eat and then sleep."

"DAD! Why do I have to be on team Shino instead of my own team," Niku asked.

"Because you need a leader since Sasuke's going to train only Hayate and his daughter Tori and because team Shino lost both Yuu and Yuuto on a mission so your sister would be alone without you." Naruto said trying to act like both a father and the Hokage.

"Neji sensei I'm ready to train" Hana said. She had been sent to team Neji since they had lost Tori to training with her father.

Three years have passed since the training began, there was one day left before the Chunin exam starts.

"Yo home what's up!" Hayate said as they walked through the gates of Konoha. They were walking toward the Hokage castle. Nothing had really changed about them except that they had grew taller and their hair was longer.

"It seems just yesterday we were academy students," Tori said as they walked past the school yard with kids playing in them.

"I bet there pissed at us for training for three years instead of three months," Hayate said as they got to the entrance of the Hokage castle. When they got to the Hokage everyone was standing around him. Niku, Sakana and Shino on his left and Inu, Hana, Shouta and Neji on his left.

"Welcome back," Naruto said smiling.

"We're ready for the Chunin exams!" Hayate said.

"Ha, no you guys have been promoted already," Naruto said, and then he mumbled something about how when he went on his training he didn't get promoted but then again became a Hokage without even becoming a Chunin.

"So are you guys also Chunin?" Tori asked.

"No Tori you two aren't promoted to Chunin," Sasuke said.

"WHAT!" Hayate yelled angrily.

"You've been promoted to Jonin, actually special Jonin. Welcome to the Anbu black ops." Naruto said.


End file.
